<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《他是星灵族》102 by kaosamatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667622">《他是星灵族》102</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt'>kaosamatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HyukHae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《他是星灵族》102</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>102<br/>李赫宰来不及消化他与恋人间的其他情愫，只想剥开东海最后一件蔽体的衣裳，蓄势待发的火热急于烧进他日夜思念的肉体。<br/>眼前的小桃子更是汁水四溢，被吻得吞不下唾液，便在含糊中搂紧赫宰的脖子，仿若要让对方与自己一同淹进欲海，并在窒息中缓缓下沉。<br/>擦枪走火之际，赫宰被沙发垫间的异物硌了下，接着摸索出害他变豌豆公主的玩意儿——包装精致的口红套盒，东海代言的品牌，显然是公关寄来的包裹之一。<br/>奇怪的是，本应整齐摆满一排的口红缺了几根。于是赫宰洁癖发作，以为是粗心的东海乱拿乱放，导致里面的内容物散落在家中各处。<br/>却听东海解释道：“前几天正好是我的休息日，你不在家，就叫来首尔出差的侑莉到咱们家玩了。”<br/>赫宰沉默片刻：“…你还知道是咱们家？”<br/>“怎么啦？”东海不想要赫宰乱吃飞醋，但这些年来，面对侑莉时，他总是如此。便亲着赫宰脸颊，哄他道，“我拍了口红广告，品牌给我寄了好多产品，我又用不到。本来要侑莉全都拿走，可她说装在行李箱里不方便，所以就挑走了几根喜欢的。”<br/>“然后呢？”赫宰光是想到自己不在家时，李东海这漂亮笨蛋带着女孩儿过来，两人有说有笑、打打闹闹，哪怕情同姐妹又怎样，谁还没有吃醋的权力了，“你和她在家里还做了什么？”<br/>“…就是吃饭，看电视，聊天。”东海鼓着嘴，“哦…还给她试了口红的颜色。后来太晚了，侑莉和我第二天还有其他工作，所以她就回酒店住了。”<br/>“这样啊。”赫宰若有所思，旋即抽出其中一根口红，对着东海的嘴巴，“来，像广告里那样，把盖子咬开。”<br/>东海的脸上游走着羞赧的绯红，却不拒绝，反而张开牙齿，且与广告中不同的是，他还伸了舌头，在舔舐过程中剥开口红的盖子，不知是下意识的习惯还是勾引。</p><p>时值盛夏，脱不到几件衣服便早已赤裸相对。<br/>东海的举动仿若逼着赫宰上钩，结果赫宰并未做出过多的亲密接触，反倒一手握着口红，另一手掐住东海的下巴：“你帮侑莉试口红了吗？”<br/>东海点头又摇头，目光中流露出几分胆怯：“你要做什么？”<br/>赫宰笑了声：“当然是要你好好了解一下自己代言的商品。”<br/>说着，口红膏体的顶端蹭上东海的唇珠，流畅的殷红色沾染在美少年猫咪一样的嘴唇。<br/>而后小老虎笑骂着顶开赫宰：“你干嘛呀！”<br/>旋即，东海就着唇上刚涂抹的口红亲吻赫宰的嘴巴，再滑到男人凸起的喉结。两瓣嘴唇所到之处，尽是化开的暧昧色泽。<br/>他们都觉得两个男人这样做有点变态，但又沉溺在这奇妙的玩法。<br/>到最后，东海甚至主动在自己嘴上画两笔，接着再将细密的吻散落在赫宰的上半身各处——甚至拂过下半身，血一样红的嘴巴裹着赫宰勃起的性器来回吞吐。<br/>阔别数月的亲密接触，不仅是赫宰，东海也早已欲火焚身，恨不能整夜与之交缠。</p><p>此时，两人身上已蹭得到处是口红。<br/>赫宰从下巴到小腹无一幸免，无论是线条漂亮的下颚，还是紧实的腹肌，全沾上了东海闹剧般的唇印。<br/>本想捉弄对方的人反而上钩，小猫咪心满意足，为赫宰口交的时候，不住抬起亮晶晶的眼眸，仿若他心爱的男人满身刻着属于他自己的绯红图腾。</p><p>东海吞吐的动作持续了片刻，便被对方粗喘着抱上腿，面对面坐着。而后臀瓣之间塞进了熟悉的手指，还有…<br/>“啊，赫，不行。”伴随下身一阵冰凉的触感，东海忙躲避着，“那个不行。”<br/>“怎么不行？”赫宰手上旋转着的不是别的，正是另外几只没用上的口红，壳身已经涂满润滑液，就着东海的穴口便要进入，“这么点东西，你还怕疼不成？”<br/>“不是…”东海是觉得羞耻，小帐篷却在与此同时更加硬邦邦，“你不可以告诉别人，特别是品牌方，不然他们以后就不跟我合作了…”<br/>赫宰失笑，心下想：小笨蛋，我难不成要去人家公司门口大喊三声：我拿着你们的产品操了李东海？<br/>当然，东海确实被他代言的口红操了。<br/>第一根口红进入，只是微妙的异物感。<br/>然而当第二根、第三根…再到第四根，东海的忍耐到了极限，嘴里讨饶：“不行了，好撑，呜呜，哥哥坏蛋…”<br/>那样哭唧唧地撒着娇，看在赫宰眼里便是另一番勾引。特别是目之所及来回收缩的肉穴内，就连入口处的褶皱都被异物填平，从内向外地滴着水，并落到了赫宰的大腿上。<br/>于是，赫宰拧着东海挺翘的臀瓣，打趣道：“骚货，才塞了几根啊，有你送人家侑莉的多吗？”说着，还给了乱晃的屁股一巴掌，牙齿咬住东海颤动的下唇，含糊着问，“问你话呢？”<br/>“呜呜，我不知道。”东海要崩溃了，下面根本塞不住那么多杂七杂八的玩意儿，“换哥哥那根好不好？”<br/>如此明明白白的邀约，就算是欺负，也得是进去以后再说。</p><p>于是赫宰将把肉穴撑开的口红换成自己的硬物，因为有了先前的扩张从而一进到底。<br/>东海更是与此同时哭着抱紧了赫宰，虽是暂时的上位，但赫宰一开始抽插，他的身体便坐不稳地向后倒去。<br/>赫宰见状，并未伸手去扶，此刻已被紧致的禁地逼得顾不得其他，从进去就猛烈地抽插，直把东海顶到险些从沙发上摔下。<br/>但一来二去之间，受不住赫宰过于强劲的力道，东海干脆放弃挣扎，身体缓缓向后仰倒，口中仍不停地喘着叫床：“哥哥的好厉害…”<br/>旋即，赫宰扳着东海的大腿，任由对方的后背已经贴在足边的地毯上，只扣住他的屁股，迅速地玩弄着被操出水声的肉穴。<br/>东海撒娇时，咽不下的唾液便黏在脸上：“我都要摔下去了~”<br/>“有鸡鸡连着呢。”赫宰逗他，逐渐减缓速度，只加重操弄的力道，“海海下面水真多，是被操爽了吗？”<br/>“嗯…”东海食髓知味，脑袋离赫宰远，便主动嘬起手指，眼波迷蒙，“哥哥操到我最舒服的地方了。”<br/>赫宰知道东海指的是哪儿，便在摆胯中多以性器顶端磨蹭东海穴内的凸起。<br/>接着就能听见东海带着哭腔的娇喘一声比一声激烈，还会在此过程之间主动挺腰，将体内的肉棒送得更深。<br/>赫宰自然喜欢看东海主动，更爱在其中羞辱他一二：“你真像条发情期的小狗。”<br/>说完，还换了个姿势，将东海从地毯上翻过来，自己也俯身骑上去，在嫩穴里继续以后入式打桩，同时抓住漂亮宝贝四散开来的长发，驯兽般地向后拉扯：“是不是？小母狗，你就是哥哥的小母狗。”<br/>东海初听此番羞辱还来回摇头，呜咽地否认。结果没挨几次深插便乖乖向官能服软，塌腰抬臀，任由粗壮性器在穴里肆意玩弄，甚至还会自己摆屁股，在叫床中恳求对方更多的进犯。<br/>赫宰的征服欲得到极大的满足，额顶的金发在猛烈的动作间有几缕垂落在脸侧。<br/>东海偶尔会扭过头来，迷恋地盯着赫宰，仿若他的天神在恍惚之间成了令人无可抗拒的邪神。<br/>不过无论天神邪神，都喜欢在口头上拿他“取乐”：“喂，小母狗，叫两声给哥哥听。”<br/>东海哭着被操了好半天，才在肚子都要破掉的挣扎中呜咽了句：“汪…”<br/>“乖狗狗，试着往前爬。”赫宰像骑马一样，再给东海肉浪晃动的屁股接连几巴掌，打得他蜜色的肌肤上落下明显的掌印才停。<br/>东海艰难地向前爬行，四肢百骸都沉浸在莫大的难言之欲中，既羞耻又刺激。<br/>肠壁被欲望绞着的同时，还要挪动撑在地上的手臂，越是在此过程中呜咽着求饶，赫宰还会轻声笑他：“小笨狗。”<br/>说完还抽出陷在体内的性器，惩罚似的在穴口磨蹭，就是不给对方一个痛快。<br/>东海旋即转头，由下向上仰视着骑在自己身上的男人，撒娇道：“…进来嘛。”<br/>话音刚落，只感觉穴口处传来一阵酥麻的微痛——赫宰竟用手指扒开他收缩的入口，并对准那地方吐了口唾沫。温热的唾液顺着下一秒顶入的肉棒被一并捅进湿乎乎的内壁，抽插间水声四溢。<br/>然而哪怕已经整根没入，赫宰还是欺负般地用手撑开东海红肿的肉穴，操弄的同时羞辱他道：“小母狗这里要被操坏了，怎么办？”<br/>几番狠顶，东海连肚子都不受控地疼起来，一时间无法应对，便有些委屈地哭出声。<br/>赫宰这才饶了他，并将宝贝儿复又抱进怀中，压在地上进行最后的深插，见东海被欺负得梨花带雨，便还伸出舌头舔吻他的泪水：“乖海海，那都是为了刺激才说的胡话。你是哥哥的好宝贝儿，我舍不得你伤心，不哭了。”<br/>东海只觉得自己比想象中还变态，被叫小母狗，还被骑着往前爬，几经情欲的折磨，又被心爱的人一番甜滋滋的哄，竟在情绪变化之中到达射精的临界点，而后一股股精液全都溅在了赫宰的肚子上。<br/>赫宰失笑，将东海的双腿掰开压倒在地，做最后的冲刺。<br/>“要不要哥哥射你身上，用精液把口红擦掉？”<br/>快要在射精时拔出体内的肉棒，东海却用腿死死箍着赫宰摆动的腰，说什么都不肯让对方出去，嘴里剧烈地喘息：“要给哥哥生小狗狗…”<br/>射不到体外，那就全射进去。赫宰伏在东海身上，真像动物交媾似的，一时半会儿无法拔出。直到积攒许久的浓精射满对方的肉穴，亦能感知到发热的白浊顺着肉棒被带出穴口，一点点落在地毯的深处。<br/>哎，可惜了这地毯，挺好的土耳其进口商品，只能就这么扔了。</p><p>在李赫海不知几度送别被他俩“搞”坏的家具过后，东海兀自打颤的四肢无尾熊一般挂在赫宰身上，趁着不应期说些情话。<br/>反正李东海的肉麻字句听在李赫宰耳中根本不成立，就譬如：“赫，你真适合染金发。以前说你是元彬，其实你比元彬还帅呢。”<br/>赫宰：……<br/>但赫宰亦知晓，对方是真这样觉得才会口出此言，无法应对，便只得稍微转移话题：“教练说染金发会比较显眼，我倒觉得，那还不如染成草皮的绿色呢，更显眼。”<br/>东海试想了下赫宰的头发变成绿色，不由“噗”地笑出来：“幸好不是网球比赛。”<br/>“？”<br/>“要不然…”东海钻在赫宰怀中，抬头便能看见心爱人温柔的眼神，“你的脑袋会被人当成网球打出去的。”<br/>赫宰听后，哄孩子似的迎合东海的逗弄，用脑袋轻轻撞了下东海仰起的额头：“你被网球砸到了。”<br/>东海又咯咯笑了好几声，过了会儿，笑意稍敛，眉目中的爱意却更深了些：“赫，你真像月亮上的神明。”<br/>赫宰总是招架不住东海的夸奖，忍俊不禁：“怎么突然这样说？”<br/>“就，你金色的头发。”东海眼里，他最珍贵的恋人，此刻几缕金发垂在挺拔的鼻梁，原本不爱笑的脸上却只对他绽出少年般的眷恋，“你的金发不是用染发膏染的，而是月亮的光洒下来，照到了月神的头顶。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>